Stranded
by Bellatrix
Summary: I'm not any good in summaries but you'll like it. : )


This is my first successful Sailor Moon fanfic, so if you must flames me do so in a more....generous manner. : )  
  
Just in case if you haven't figured out yet I do NOT own anything of sailor moon except maybe for a few manga magazines that I found in a mall, so please do not sue me!!! : )  
  
So on to the story!!!!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
It was late at night and Sailor Mars was patrolling along the north side of the Moon Palace. She watched the leaves move to the soft breeze. Suddenly there was a beep on her sailor communicator.  
  
" Mars do you have anything?"   
  
" Everything's clear here Jupiter." Mars sighed.  
  
" Alright we can go back into the palace now I doubt there will be any attacks tonight."  
  
Mars gratefully walked back into the palace morphing into her Princess form as she went. She walked through the great hall and up the stairs.   
  
" Rei?" Rei turned around and saw Serenity standing in her nightdress shivering.  
  
" Seren! What are you doing up so late?" Rei asked.   
  
" I-I-I had a nightmare." she said timidly. Soon Minako came bouncing up the stairs.  
  
" Hey Rei guess what I found out!" Minako stopped when she noticed Serenity and the look on her face.  
  
" Seren what happen? Did Rei threaten to attack you again? 'Cause if she did...." Minako started. Serenity chuckled and shook her head.  
  
" Actually no, for once it wasn't her."   
  
" Do I really need to be here to hear this?" Rei asked impatiently.  
  
" Oh Rei can't you take a joke?" Minako teased. Rei glared a Minako heatedly then suddenly grinned.  
  
" Of course I can. By the way did you know that your lipstick is smudged?" Rei asked casually. Minako's eyes widened and she ran to a mirror to see that her lipstick looked fine.  
  
" Rei!" Minako screamed.  
  
" Oh Mina can't you take a joke?" Rei asked repeating her words. Minako's look softened.  
  
" I'm going to let that go. You should feel thankful." Mina grinned. Rei rolled her eyes. The two senshi looked back at Serenity to see her staring off into space.  
  
" Seren? Are you ok?" Minako asked, Serenity snapped back into reality and smiled.  
  
" I'm fine."  
  
Rei and Mina were about to protest when Serenity interupted.  
  
" It's really late and you two have had a hard day, I think we should go to sleep." Serenity said. Minako and Rei exchanged looks but knew it was no use fighting back. At times Serenity can be just as stubborn as a youma.   
  
The next morning Rei walked out of her room wearing a simple red dress. She crossed the hall to wake up Serenity like she did everyday.  
  
" Seren. Rise and shine." she heard a tired groan from the room and grinned.  
  
" Come on Seren, it's no time to be lazy, what would the people of the moon kingdom think if they knew that their future Queen is a lazy pig?" there was a shuffle of movement inside the room and within seconds and door opened.  
  
" Who are you calling pig?" Serenity raised a brow. Rei laughed.  
  
" Seren you take everything too seriously." Rei walked past her and entered Serenity's room.  
  
" Come on, we have to be downstairs in ten minutes." Rei said.  
  
" Why?" Serenity asked.  
  
" Because we're already late." Rei grinned. Serenity's eyes widened and ran into her closet. Two minutes later Serenity came out wearing a white dress and her hair done in the royal style of two half buns.   
  
" Talk about a fast dresser." Rei said getting up from her seat. The two girls walked out of the room and into the hallway. They heard a crash downstairs and soon saw Makoto running up the stairs and Ami striding right behind her.  
  
" Rei! Seren!" Makoto shouted.  
  
" Mako, I don't think this is the proper way to inform the others." Ami said keeping her eyes on her book.  
  
" Oh hush Ami, there are five gorgeous guys waiting in the throne room how can I not be excited?" Makoto reasoned. Ami looked up and shrugged.  
  
" Mako what is this about five gorgeous guys?" Minako asked interestedly from the doorway of her room, she shoved Rei away. Rei rolled her eyes and Serenity giggled.   
  
" There they go again." Serenity commented. While Minako and Makoto were discussing how adorable the five guests were Ami told them of the current situation.  
  
" Apparently, Prince Endymion of Earth and his five generals have been stranded here last night and can't return to their planet." Ami said.  
  
" Why can't they teleport back.?" Rei asked.  
  
" Apparently all receiving and departing teleportation roads have been blocked and there's no way to get them back on Earth."  
  
" What about the ships?" Serenity asked.  
  
" Apparently all lunar ships are under inspection and there is no way to make use of them." Ami explained. Serenity nodded her head in understandment.  
  
" I guess we all have to go down and greet them?" Rei asked.  
  
" Apparently."  
  
" Ami, what's with you and the word 'apparently'. Serenity asked. A tinge of red spread across Ami's cheeks as she shrugged. Rei and Seren giggled at their friend.  
  
" Well we better be going them." Seren said. She grabbed Ami's hands and dragged her down to the throne room with her. The three other senshis followed. Minako and Makoto were still in deep discussion about how cute a guys butt looked in uniform. The five girls entered the great hall together with Serenity in the front. They were greeted with the usual group of people. Serenity's mom Queen Serenity, Luna, and Artemis. With them were five additional faces.   
  
A tall man with black hair and deep blue eyes wearing armor was in deep conversation with a tall man in a gray uniform with long white hair and gray eyes. Next to him there was a blonde man with blue eyes wearing the same uniform, on his left was another blonde man but with green eyes, he was also wearing the same gray uniform. Both were looking extremely tired and eyes were threatening to droop down and fall into a deep slumber. A tall brunette man with brown eyes wearing the same gray outfit walked over to the two blondes and gave each a poke to keep them awake.  
  
" Ahem." Serenity cleared her voice. Everyone looked up. The Queen smiled and walked over to her.   
  
" Seren, Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto I would like you to meet Prince Endymion and his generals General Jadite, General Kunzite, General Zoicite, and General Nephrite " the Queen said. " Prince Endymion, General Kunzite, General Nephrite, General Jadite, General Zoicite, I would like you too meet my daughter Princess Serenity, Lady Minako of Venus, Lady Rei of Mars, Lady Makoto of Jupiter, and Lady Ami of Mercury."  
  
" It's pleasure meeting you." Serenity curtisied politely.  
  
" The pleasure if all mine Princess." Prince Endymion took her hand in his and kissed it gently. Serenity blushed.  
  
" Your very kind Prince Endymion."   
  
" Call me Endy." he insisted. Serenity looked up and met his startling blue eyes.  
  
" Well in that case please call me Seren." they both grinned at each other.   
  
" Well they got along perfectly." Rei muttered to Ami. Ami giggled and nudged Rei. She pointed towards Minako and Makoto. Rei grinned when she saw her two friends flirting with two generals. Minako with General Kunzite and Makoto with General Nephrite.  
  
" They never give it a break." Rei muttered.   
  
TBC  
  
I know that was pretty short, but I wanted to save the next scene for another chapter. : ) 


End file.
